This invention concerns microbiocidal compositions and more particularly microbiocidal compositions which are intended to provide more effective and broader control of micro-organisms in various industrial systems and for household products, agricultural products, and biomedical products etc.
In particular the present invention relates to the use of a composition of 1-dodecylguanidinium acetate, hereafter referred to as xe2x80x9cdodinexe2x80x9d or a mixture of aminated amines, the main component being 1,1-iminodi(octamethylene)diguanidine, hereafter referred to as xe2x80x9cguazatinexe2x80x9d or iminoctadine triacetate, hereafter referred to as xe2x80x9cBefranxe2x80x9d, with one or more of the following compounds: a triazole derived fungicide, an example being 1-(2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-4-propyl-1-1,3-dioxolan-2-ylmethyl)-1H-1,2,4-triazole, hereafter referred to as xe2x80x9cpropiconazolexe2x80x9d; a carbamoyl imidazole compound, an example being N-propyl-N-(2-(2,4,6-trichlorophenoxy)ethyl)-imidazole-1-carboximide, hereafter referred to as xe2x80x9cprochlorazxe2x80x9d; a iodine containing compound, an example being 3-iodo-2-propynylbutyl carbamate, hereafter referred to as xe2x80x9ciodocarbxe2x80x9d.
The term xe2x80x9cmicrobiocidalxe2x80x9d (or xe2x80x9cantimicrobiocidalxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cbiocidalxe2x80x9d) as Used herein is intended to encompass, but is not restricted to all fungi and bacteria causing rot, mildew, stain or mould.
It is an object of this invention to provide synergistic compositions which overcome disadvantages of known microbiocidal compositions.
We have found that compositions formed from guanidine type compounds and one or more of the specified secondary compounds erochloraz, propiconazole or iodocarb unexpectedly afford synergistic antimicrobial activity against a wide range of microorganisms: the disruptive action on the organisms by the two compounds together is unexpectedly greater than the sum of both compounds taken alone. This synergy does not arise from the expected activity of the components nor from the expected improvement in activity As a result of the synergy, the effective dose required can be lowered, which is not only more economical but also increases safety margins.
The synergistic compositions of the present invention provide more effective and broader control of microorganisms in a number of systems.
The present invention thus provides a composition having microbiocidal activity which includes dodine, guazatine or Befran and a second component selected from one or more of the group consisting of propiconazole, iodocarb, prochloraz and other known chemicals with funcidial activity; wherein the weight ratio of dodine, guazatine or Befran to the second component is from about 150:1 to 1:250.
According to one broad aspect of the invention there is provided microbiocidal composition including a first component comprises a guanidine compound, a second component which comprises either prochloraz, propiconazole or iodocarb, wherein the weight ratio of first component to second component is in the range of from about 32:1 to about 1:16.
Preferably the guanidine compound is guazatine, dodine or Befran.
According to a second broad aspect of the invention there is provided a microbiocidal product containing from about 5 to about 30% of the composition of the preceding broad aspect.
In a preferred form the microbiocidal product contains an emulsifier and water.
According to a further broad aspect there is provided a method for inhibiting the growth of fungi, particularly wood destroying fungi or wood staining or moulding fungi in or on a locus subject to contamination by bacteria, fungi, or algae, which comprises incorporating onto or into the locus, an amount of the composition of the first broad aspect which is effective to effect adversely the growth of the fungi.
The locus can be an aqueous medium, and the composition additionally contains an emulsifier and water.
Preferably the weight ratio of first component to second component is in the range of from about 32:1 to about 1:2.